Irilnessa Sunstealker
This page is under construction, and contains original Lore not written by Blizzard about the Character Irilnessa Sunstalker, The Venture Co. realm, EU. As I am still working on the Lore for my character, by all means point out flaws in the story, and I will correct it as soon as possible. Thank you. '' ---- ' ' Irilnessa was born 8030 years ago, while the Kaldorei were still trying to recover from The Great Sundering. Her life would come to be rather harsh during the next thousands of years. She was raised by her mother and father, Elennien and Chathel Sunstalker. Elennien was a beautiful lady, long red hair, a violet hue to her skin like all of the Elves at that time, and she loved the colour of purple. Her eyes had a distinct glow to them, almost like Queen Azshara. Her father had short, black hair, a bit of a round face, a rather weak body build and he was shorter than most. Nonetheless, he was a powerful Priest. Because of Irilnessa's time of birth, her addiction to Magic would never turn on her and make her much weaker. However, it did have a few side effects on her. As she grew up, her affinity for magic seemed to be unfathomable. Her ability to manipulate water was the one which was most remarkable about her. At the age of fourty-three, she could already use her magic to lift parts of the sea, and bend it to her will. However, this meant she needed to move her arms in specific motions constantly, and her mana was limited so she could not work on this technique for long. The other Kaldorei druids saw her progress, and it scared them. After all, she was wielding nature magic on such an advanced level, it could be dangerous if she turned upon them. When she had reached adulthood, 110 years old, she decided to attempt taking her ability further, and she managed to make her way to the World Tree above the village. She stared into the well it had grown out of, and wondered if she would be able to manipulate the Well of Eternity as well. Her attempt at doing this nearly led to her downfall; once she began lifting some of the water, the ground around it began to shake, and she lost control of the water, which flew towards her, nearly slamming her head off her shoulders. When she woke up many days later, she felt very weak. She was thirsty and attempted to draw out the water from the Well again, in order to drink. But when she tried, she couldn't. No matter how hard she focused, it was impossible for her. She couldn't even gather her mana. So she closed her eyes and awaited death. She would be unconscious for a few hundred years. ---- = '''7,630 years ago' = Irilnessa opened her eyes, and carefully attempted to sit up. She found herself on a bed, weakened and starved. Her skin had lost its violet hue because of her state. Forgetting what had happened, she tried drawing water again, but there was still no reaction. "You're awake?" a voice called from behind a door. "Who - who's there?" Irilnessa called, and a female Elf walked into the room. That wasn't her mother! "What happened? I feel so weak..." The Elvish woman sat down beside Irilnessa, and eyed her with concern. "We found you lying beside the Well of Eternity many years ago. We were giving up hope that you might wake up, especially since... your lifespan should have ended by now." she answered and her voice was very soft. Irilnessa looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before realizing what had happened. "No... where are my parents?! The Sunstalkers!" she yelled, quickly grabbing her waist because of the pain. The look on the Woman's face was an answer clear enough, and Iril' swallowed. But she didn't feel any emotion. It was like she was an empty shell now... Spending weeks to recover, she finally took her first step outside the hut, to find herself in a town. The forest of Ashenvale was a new place to her, after all, she had been out for many years. Soon, she learned how to live without her magic, but somehow she was always drawn to it, addicted to it. Then the other elves began changing; they became restless, falling completely in to their addiction. Finally, after two-hundred and seven years, they were exiled from the Kaldorei, and, together with the other Quel'Dorei, they left their half of Kalimdor. By the loss of their contact with the world Tree, many of them grew ill and died on their voyage, but they ultimately arrived in the land of Tirisfal. And still, she didn't age. ---- = 6,800 years ago = By the time of the arrival in the Tirisfal Glades, some had drastically changed; no longer looking like their Kaldorei brethren. Their ears were standing upright, and their skin had a reddish hue now. Irilnessa looked around herself, carefully taking in every aspect of the new, lush forests. It seemed tranquil, yet threatening to her, and she could not help, but wonder why it was still as soothing as her old home. But time to think more about it she was not given. Dath'Remar Sunstrider, the new - self-proclaimed - leader of the Elves spoke. "My brethren! Today, we have conquered the vast sea; we have fought it and won! No longer shall we be deemed weak! No longer shall our thirst for magic stay unsatisfied! From this day forth, this shall be our home!" he yelled, to great applause by the other elves. In their new home, Irilnessa thought about starting a family, but she never came through with her wish. After all, she was not the motherly type. And every day, she went to the shores, trying to call upon the magic she so desperately sought: her control of the water. One evening, however, something happened. Irilnessa did not intentionally try at the time. She was back at the shore to wash her face. The Return of the Power It was night, and Irilnessa looked around, carefully noting any movement she saw. There was something strange about the forest, and she wondered what caused her feelings. Simply shaking them off, she turned to look at the sea. The stars seemed to light up the water, creating a tranquil glow on the water's surface. Enjoying the moment, she turned to look over her shoulder for yet another moment, before walking down to the water's edge.